Tyre repair and inflation kits are known comprising an electrically powered compressor unit; and a container of sealing fluid injected, when necessary, into the tyre along a fluid line by means of a stream of compressed air from the compressor unit.
In actual use, however, the compressor unit may be operated inadvertently by the user, thus resulting in wastage of the sealing fluid.